The Nanny
by Xxwoo-wooxX
Summary: This is only a one-shot, I was bored and some how this is the result of my urge to press the buttons on my laptop. I don't plan on carrying this on, but I might if I think of some idea's. Reviews please


The Nanny

One Shot

A floral scented breeze, wisped down the suburban neighbourhood of Cleveland, Ohio. Friendly neighbours greeted one another, as their children played in the perfectly mowed lawns, which were surrounded by a classic white picket fence. The children played with their pets as the sun watched over them.

The gently breeze blew harder as a young women in her early 20s walked round the corner, entering the picture perfect Lakewood area. She glided down the smooth paved path with perfect pose. There was never a step out of place.

A long beige coat flowed quietly behind the leggy blonde. Her face; partly hidden from view by her over sized sun glasses. Her hair was sleek and shiny, with the sun's daring precision; it almost looked like the young woman was glowing.

Every eye watched the strange beauty as she floated swiftly past their houses. Each knowing, that the bar of perfection had risen. It now stood so high that it seemed impossible to accomplish by any means.

Some were quick o judge the blonde as a devil, sent up to make them feel bad about their seemingly perfect lives. Some thought of her as an Angel, sent down to show them the wonders of heaven. She was neither Angel nor Devil; she was just Spencer 'Mercy' Carlin.

And her destination was gradually coming into sight. The building of her focus was large, probably larger than necessary. The windows were twice the average size, but they effectively allowed large amounts of light into the rooms, of which they looked into. The white brick house was the only family home not protected by a white picket fence. No instead a 12 foot tall steel wall stood in its place. And the large gate did nothing to welcome onlookers inside. Nether the less the mansion was a pretty sight if nothing else.

Spencer's eyes never faltered as she approached the large steel gate. Looking to her left she found a black speaker box. Walking over she laid a soft finger tip on the call button. As she waited for a reply, she adjusted her pearl white hand bag, so it lay perfectly on her forearm.

The box crackled.

"State your name and business?" Confidence shined through a she responded.

"Spencer Carlin, appointed nanny from Mercy Daycares". The Speaker box crackled for a further 2 minutes, before a gruffer voice than previous answered.

"You may proceed". The instruction came quickly. Luckily Spencer was good at mental noting on such important things.

Not long after the box stopped crackling, the towering gates began to move aside; allowing Spencer access. The blonde confidently glided down the golden coloured gravel path.

The path led to a large vintage looking door; clearly the occupants were of great wealth. Well they would have to be, to be able to afford Spencer's personal services.

As she approached the door to knock, it opened revealing a tall, muscular man. His hair was like ebony, his eyes like summer grass. In every sense of the word this man was stunning, but Spencer's cool demeanour never faltered. Men weren't very effective on her.

"Spencer Carlin?" his voice was strong, but also gentle. The blonde held strong, there was very little that could intimidate Spencer.

Giving only a slight, head tilt as her response. With a smirk in place the black suited man beckoned Spencer to follow. Again he received only a head nod in return.

They walked through several large corridors till they were met by another grand door.

"Good luck" the young man whispered. Strangely Spencer decided to be verbal with her reply.

"Thank you…I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" speaking to unknown people was something that the blonde did not enjoy at all.

Suddenly his face lit up; happy that he got some interaction.

"Aiden, Aiden Dennison. I am the butler for the main house." Aiden spoke proudly. He loved working at Lake House, he considered it his home. Even though he only slept in servant's courtiers.

"Well thank you Aiden. I'll see you around maybe" with that said Spencer walked forwards towards the now opened door.

The office was a large open space. The walls were lined with books f all shapes and sizes; half of them have probably never been opened, never mind read. As Spencer walked further into the room her cool, calm attitude began to fade ever so slightly.

A large walnut desk stood in the front of the grand window, which filled the entire office with light. Some papers lay neatly on the desk, in to separate piles. Behind the desk was a black leather executive chair. The chair faced the large full length window. The whole room screamed intimidation, the only thing missing was the intimidating person to make the room complete.

Spencer did not have to wait long because as she walked up to the desk, her head held high; the chair spun around revealing the finishing piece to the room. There in the black leather executive chair sat Ashley Davies; famous from birth, but respected by all in her own right.

Ashley ran a string of clothing lines across the globe. She had just got back from her trip in Milan, well from Spencer had read in Vogue. Ashley's perfect tan gave her a distinct glow when the light hit her smooth supple skin.

Spencer may have been gawking on the inside, but Ashley was gawking and close to drooling on the outside. Her lips parted as she slicked her lips down with her tongue. If this was what nanny's looked like now, then Ashley would gladly give up her adolescence, but then she wouldn't be able to seduce said nanny. What a cruel world we live in.

"Hello you must be Mrs Davies? I'm Spencer Carlin from Mercy Daycares" The blonde held out her hand to Ashley, who was just now coming back down from her hormone induced fantasy, which involved the blonde who stood with her hand out stretched.

Taking a firm hold of Spencer soft ivory coloured hand, her firm grip loosened so she was almost stroking Spencer's skin. Not that the blonde seemed to mind. The tiny shocks shoot up her arm from Ashley's gentle touch dazed her completely.

"So Mrs Carlin, why do you think you're qualified to take care of my little girl?" Even though Spencer wasn't wearing a ring, it was better to be certain, well for Ashley it was an important factor.

"Oh no it's just Miss, but please call me Spencer. And when you called my agency you requested the best, so here I am. I only deal with the higher class clients" Spencer had hoped she hadn't sounded too snooty, but seriously she was the best after all it was her company, so she was the most qualified nanny.

"Hang on...it's your company? Aren't you a bit young to own a company?" Ashley hoped she wasn't being offensive. Normally she didn't care if she offended anyone, but Spencer was different; somehow.

"Yes it's my company and I believe I'm older than you by 3 months" Spencer's confidence shone through her smirk; everybody knew Ashley Davies birthday, her parties were huge.

"Oh, well, ok then. When can you start?" Ashley eyed Spencer again, taking in every part of her; there was something so familiar about her; like she had seen her before in her younger years.

"When ever you need me" Unlike Ashley, Spencer knew where the familiarity from Ashley came from. They used to go to high school together; Spencer had the biggest crush on Ashley's boyfriend and then later on Ashley herself.

With a smirk Ashley nodded. She began scribbling some sort of address on a post-it that lay on her desk, ripping it free she handed it to Spencer.

"These are the directions to my wife's art studio, I need you to go here and pick up my daughter, Sophia. You pick her up and bring her back here to me, once your here I'll give you more details." Ashley didn't look away from the blonde, not even for a second.

Spencer blushed, her eyes on the piece of paper. It wasn't till she actually read the address that she realised that she didn't have a care and the other Mrs Davies art studio is across town.

"Mrs Davies I don't have a car, with me today. And the art studio is on the other side of town?" She liked walking, but she wasn't up for the 2 hour walk to the art studio and then the walk back with a child. It just didn't look appealing; at all.

"Oh not a worry, Edward the coiffeur is waiting outside as we speak. You can't miss it, big black Mercedes. And try not to aggravate my wife please, she's bad enough on a good day" Ashley's playful smile was contagious.

The chemistry between she and Ashley was something she had wished for in high school, but you know what they say better late than never. There was definite chemistry brewing between the two.

The only thing stopping Spencer was that Ashley was seemingly, happily married with a family. Not that she'd say no if Ashley started something, but she knew she'd feel dead guilty once it was over. She would never want to be a home wrecker. Temptation's a bitch.

Spencer arrived at the art studio right on time, well she had 3 minutes to spare. Apparently Edward is a demon behind the huge engine of the 600 SEL Mercedes. And the car was pure luxury; it had the softest cream coloured, leather seats imaginable.

**~*~**

"It's time Spencer" Spencer and Edward had gotten acquainted on the drive down, so they were on a first name bases. Actually most of people who worked for Ashley were pleasant enough to have a conversation with.

"Thank you Edward, I'll be right back" Spencer put on a sweet smile; she knew Ashley was kidding earlier, but she still needed to make a good impression on the other Mrs Davies.

So putting on her graceful self image she walked straight in to the art studio, which was quite big for just one person. From the entrance Spencer could hear a child crying, guessing it was Sophia she walked closer to the noise.

Upon walking round the corner, she saw a little girl no older than 4 cowering in the corner, with a lanky woman standing over her, brandishing a paintbrush at the young girl.

"I told you not to touch my things, you little shit! And shut up I barely touched you" The woman was screaming at who Spencer assumed to be Sophia.

"I-I'm sowwy. I d-didn't mean t-to" it was hard to understand through all the sobbing, but being that young, Spencer was sure it was an accident.

"You'll never learn" The woman went to strike Sophia with the think paint brush, that she held in her hand. Thankfully Spencer was quicker and had predicted her move already. So by the time the other Mrs Davies' hand came down Spencer had caught her by the arm, the paint mere inches away from Sophia's face.

"Mrs Davies, I'm here to collect Sophia. Ashley sent me" Spencer glared at the woman. Spencer being quite tall looked slight down at Ashley's wife. And she didn't approve of hitting children no matter what they had done.

"How dare you touch me, do you know who I am?!" She was almost spitting in Spencer's face.

"Quite frankly I don't care who you are and I'm here to collect Sophia, by Mrs Davies orders, so if you'd be so kind as to lower your arm and step away, then myself and Sophia will be on our way" Her voice was eerily calm. There was no threat in her voice, but that was a slight authority to it.

"Whatever, take her and leave" Mrs Davies through the paint brush opposite wall and stormed into the next door that lead to her office.

Spencer bent down and scooped Sophia up into her arms, she was still crying, but it was just a few sniffles every now and then. Sophia held on tightly and buried her face into Spencer's neck.

"Your safe now sweetie, I got you" quickly Spencer left the studio not wanting to look back. Edward was waiting outside; he already had the door opened when Spencer exited through the door.

"Is everything ok Spencer? You were not wearing that frown, when you left the car?" Edward watched Spencer cuddle Sophia in the rear view mirror; he couldn't see Sophia's tear stained face because it was still buried in Spencer's neck.

"Nothing you need to worry about Edward" Smiling sweetly hoping to stop the questions, which it did. Edward accepted her half-hearted smile as a good sign; he didn't press the matter any further.

It wasn't long before they were back at the Davies mansion. Edward walked around to the back passenger seat to open the door for Spencer, who was still cradling Sophia.

"Thank you Edward, you've been great" She gave him a sweet smile, one of which he returned happily.

The blond took her time getting up the stairs into the house, taking extra care so not to trip with you young girl in her arms. Sophia hadn't loosened her grip one tiny bit since she was scooped up. And she wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon either.

Adjusting the girl in her arms Spencer freed one arm, using it to knock loudly on Ashley office door. Almost as soon as her hand touched the door it was yanked open by a furious Ashley. Confused Spencer walked into the office holding on tightly to Sophia.

"How dare you strike my wife?" The fury in Ashley eyes was clear, it was also clear enough through her voice. She was pissed and not the fun kind of pissed.

"What? I didn't touch your wife, what are you talking about" Confusion wasn't even close to what Spencer was right now.

"Heather rang me once you picked Sophia up! It was hard to understand her through all the tears, but I got the part where you hit her because she was trying to help Sophia with her things!" What idiot would believe such a stupid story? And there was no reason for Spencer to hit Heather; not that she did anyway.

"Excuse me?! I did nothing wrong! I didn't hit your wife, I did grab her arm, but I was no where near close to aggressive towards her and I would never be violent in front of a child! So don't you stand there and accuse me of such things!" Sophia was crying again, but her hold on Spencer didn't loosen, if anything it grew tighter.

"Give me my daughter, right now" Ashley was breathing heavily her heart was pounding.

Spencer huffed angrily as she tried to detach to young girl from herself, but Sophia just held on tighter. Giving up, she looked back to Ashley.

"She won't let go of me, although I can't blame her, after the day she's had" she hissed, glaring at Ashley

"What do you mean, she won't let go? And her day was fine till I made the stupid mistake of hiring you as her carer." The brunette matched Spencer's glare, but it was not nearly as threatening as Spencer's.

Ashley stepped forward and trying to take her daughter from Spencer, I didn't matter how hard she tried, Sophia wasn't budging an inch. Ashley thought that it was Spencer holding on to her that made it so difficult, but when Spencer moved her arms to her sides, Ashley saw that Sophia was holding herself up against Spencer.

"Sophia sweetie, come to mommy. If you let go we'll get Heather and go to the park" Sophia loved the park. Spencer laughed out loud when Ashley used Heather like a bargaining chip to get her daughter to come to her. If she only knew that Heather was the reason for Sophia's death grip.

"What are you laughing at? This is all your fault" She sneered at Spencer in distaste.

"You don't get it do you? I'm not the problem here...Heather is. I didn't hit Heather, although I did grab her arm, but that was just to stop her from hitting Sophia with the paint brush...again. That's why she won't let go. So I suggest you take all your accusations back" Her glare softened, when the shock of her words hit; hard.

"You're lying" Denial isn't just a river in Egypt. That's how most people cope these days, they block out what they don't want to see because the realisation is too hard to cope with.

"Fine I'm not the one that needs your belief, but you might want to ask your daughter what happened today" Spencer's face held no emotion. She was going to make Ashley believe it one way or the other.

"Sophia, can you tell your mom what happened today?" Spencer rubbed the little girls back gently as she spoke. Sophia nodded slowly against Spencer's neck. It was a struggle, but Spencer managed to spin Sophia round so she was facing Ashley, but Sophia wasn't letting go of her just yet.

"I was playing and I ran into some pictures. I didn't mean to. It made Heather mad, she said I had to be taught a lesson" Her tiny lips quivered as she started crying a fresh set of tears.

Spencer began to sooth the girl by singing quietly into her ear. Ashley watched on with wide eyes. She didn't want to believe it, but Sophia wouldn't lie about something like this and Spencer was a witness to it.

She dropped to the floor her head in her hands. Violent tears fell as she shook her head; hoping beyond hope that this was all a bad dream that she'd wake up and everything was how it should be.

"I'm so sorry Spencer and I'm sorrier to you Sophia. I should have seen what was happening, right under my nose, but don't worry sweetie you won't see Heather ever again" Ashley sat on floor continuing to cry after her apology. Spencer knelt on the floor next to Ashley and set Sophia down next to her mom.

The young girl crawled over to her mom and hugged her tightly.

"Its ok mommy, the angel saved me" Sophia gave Spencer a toothy smile, with exception to the two missing front teeth. Spencer smiled back her smile just as big; she reached over and ruffled the small brunette's hair.

Ashley laughed, picking her head up she look from Sophia's smiling face to Spencer's.

"Thank you Spencer, I owe you big time, and I hope you can forgive me". Spencer shook her head. She was just happy that Sophia had a smile on her face.

Spencer was about to leave when she felt something pulling on coat. Looking down she saw that Sophia had put another death grip on her. Sophia stared at Spencer with sad eyes.

"Angel, please stay" Her lips trembled again, which automatically melted Spencer's resolve. Her eyes shifted to Ashley, who was smiling. The decision was made for her, she was staying.

"Yeah Angel please stay, besides I have something that needs my urgent attention" The angry glint in the brunettes eyes was back. Her daughter was the most important thing. Spencer simply nodded; she bent down and scooped Sophia back up into her arms.

"Ok sweetie the angel stays, I'll be back in a few" Ashley kissed the top of Sophia head, which was buried in Spencer's neck. When Ashley picked her head back up, her lips were inches from Spencer's.

Blushing Spencer pulled away, Ashley was in a similar state; her burning a deep red. Spencer was going to be staying for a long time. Ashley would make sure of it; she just had to get Heather out of the picture.

Picking up the phone Ashley called for Mac, Charlie and Croc; her home security. The three beefy men were at Ashley's side in less than 3 minutes; they were never too far away.

"I'm going to tell Heather, I'm divorcing her sorry ass, so Mac, if you could get the papers for me please, toot sweet. There in the safe." Mac left quickly for the safe room, before you knew it he was back papers in hand.

"Ready Miss Ashley" Charlie's voice was quite rough and you wouldn't want to be standing by him when he shouted, well not without the proper safety equipment i.e. ear plugs.

"Let's go, see you girls when I get back" And with a wink Ashley and her guards were out the door and off in the guards black Hummer.

3 Hours later...

Ashley and her three guards came back from Heather's art studio, well it was hers till the papers were filed, then the studio was Ashley's as was everything else. Heather had nothing, she was not entitled to anything either, Ashley's lawyers had made sure of that when they were wed.

The little brunette was in bed, with Spencer reading her a story when Ashley walked through the door. Sophia had actually just fallen asleep. Walking up to her daughter's bed Ashley leant over and kissed her on the head, before turning to leave. She motioned for Spencer to follow.

Spencer followed Ashley back to her office. Ashley was sat on the long couch in the corner by the smaller window; she was pouring two glasses of wine. Spencer joined Ashley on the couch and thanked the younger women when she was offered a glass.

"I'm forever in your debt Spencer. I mean I wouldn't have even known about Heather if you hadn't told me. I feel so stupid" whispered Ashley. Her head was low; shame etched on her face.

"Look it's over now, Sophia is safe and you're both free from Heather. There is no point dwelling on the past, you can't change it. Just focus on your future." Spencer replied.

"You are going to stay with me...I mean me and Sophia that is?" Ashley said trying to cover her words. Although she felt that some how she had some strange connection with the blonde nanny and she wasn't quite ready to loose it. Spencer was special and Ashley planned on finding out just how special she truly was.


End file.
